The use of the rugged style bicycles generally referred to as mountain bikes is a popular means of travel on roadways as well as a means of recreation in off-road situations. Due to the need to minimize both the bicycle weight and the frequent damage which occurs when the bicycle is ridden over rough off-road terrain, the rear fender has been found to be impracticable. The elimination of the rear fender, however, results in the material which adheres to the surface of the rear tire being spun off the tire in the direction of the rider as the wheel rotates past the vertical apex of travel.
In some instances removal of the fender is undertaken prior to off-road use in order to protect the rear fender against accidental damage. Due to the time required for the removal of the fender and the fact that such off-road recreational use may occur on the `spur-of the moment` such consideration is impracticable.
On extreme terrain bikes, that is, those bikes incorporate pneumatic dampening devices in the rear forks, and in particular so-called "down-hill" bikes, a fixed fender over the rear wheel is often impracticable since the substantially increased travel of the forks and frame relative to the rear wheel would cause the wheel and fender to make contact.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to construct a rugged, light weight fender for bicycles which is cantilevered from the seat post and will bear the weight of a small load such as pannier or saddle bags mounted on the fender.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rugged, light weight fender for bicycles, which can be easily attached to or detached from the seat post of the bicycle and quickly aligned over the rear wheel, thereby preventing the back of the rider from becoming splattered as material adhering to the surface of the rear tire is spun off the tire in the direction of the rider as the wheel rotates past the vertical apex of travel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fender for bicycles of the type which incorporate pneumatic dampening devices in their rear forks, where such a fender can be articulated in a general vertical plane over the rear wheel to thereby increase clearance between fender and bicycle wheel so as to accommodate the exaggerated relative fork and frame travel associated with these types of bicycles.